custom_dead_by_daylight_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phantom
The Phantom Chapter: The Phantom Of The Opera Map: New York City Theatre Story There was a an by the name of Christopher Morgan who dreamed of being an actor since he was little. He used to live in Paris but at the time thing weren’t going well so they moved to New York in America. He wasn’t as rich in America as he was in Paris, and he wasn’t treated so well by the people in America either. Since the Americans weren’t nice, he was only friends with the children of Ireland becuase they knew how Christopher felt since they had to come here becuase of the famine in Ireland. He felt way better and was the most popular kid in his group of Irish friends. On his birthday, his Mother and Father got him the only gift they could get, but it was the greatest. Christopher got into an acting school! He was so happy that he forgot about the Americans that would go there and forgot how bad they were. It was his first day there and he realized none of his many Irish friends were there. Just Americans were there. They gave hm nasty looks. He was an amazing actor. As he grew older, the other actors got nastier. They hated him. They were jealous of his talent. One day, Christopher went to a show with his family. He was now a grown man. They were all excited to see it even though Christopher wasn’t in it. Thungs got to far on the way to the theatre. Some people, supposedly the other actors, attacked the family. The Mother and Father got shot repeatedly and Christopher couldn’t help them now. He just got away when a bit of acid splashed onto one half of his face. The next day, before his family’s burial, he want to an acting class but wasn’t as happy as usual. He only came to take the others away. For a punishment, instead of calling the cops on them since they killed his parents, he has a plan. The play started but he wasn’t there. The actors were mad, but they carried on. It was time for the people behind the stage to bring in the shandalier for the ball room scene. When it came down, people pointed up to see a man with a mask who was holding a long, sharp, shiny silver sword. In his position, it looked like he was about to cut down the shandalier top of the actors, and that is exactly what he did. It dropped down on all the actors and pieces of the shandalier made sure nobody got out alive. He left out an evil laugh before he jumped out the window. And of course, once person was alive by the name of Christine Muriel. She reported this to the cops but they were useless in this case. They created, closed and re-opened each theatre and they are still doing it, but the phantom of the opera is always there. Main Weapon Sword The sword of revenge is what you rely on and is a great weapon for you. So shiny, so beautiful, so dangerous. Ability Phantom Walk In Phantom Walk, you fly up into the sky and you are invisible. You can stay there as long as you wish and if you say a survivor, you are able to lunge towards them and hit them but cuase any average hit. If you are inside a building (killer shack, basement, gas station, etc) you will go just underneath the ceiling. Perks It’s Showtime: You love putting on a show, when you are in a chase with a survivor, there is a chance you will trigger a little scream you used in an act. When this happens, they survivors vision will be blurry and they will be slowed down slightly. Unique to The Phantom until level 40 Homesick: You really would enjoy going back right now, but since you are nowhere near hme, you get angry. There is a high chance that when you attempt to hit a survivor, you will lunge very far,. If you get stunned when this is active, you will get the stun but there is a 50% chance you will break the pallet doing so. This has a cool down of 45 seconds. Unique to The Phantom until level 35 Fury: You become obsessed with the first survivor you see. When you are in a chase with them, you will go 8% faster than your average speed. Unique to The Phantom until level 30 Add-Ons Heavy Coat: When you are about to lunge to a survivor, if they vault anything or try to stun you, you will hit them anyways and you will Not get the stun effect or run into the window or pallet. Strong Rope: Your rope is very strong. When you lunge to a survivor, they will get a shorter speed burst when you hit them and when you down them, they are immediately put on your back. Leather Gloves Those gloves are great for pulling survivors back from anything. You can pull your victim out of a pallet, window, generator, hook save, sabotage, exit gate, chest or hatch easily and from any angle. (Only accessible to The Phantom) Created by FreeWillyNilly edited and published by Mr-kodeo1 (andrew_the_kodeo) Category:Killer